


For His Pleasure: Tom Hiddleston

by Tomslegsarekillingmeslowly



Series: The Dom Club series [3]
Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 18:28:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3579513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomslegsarekillingmeslowly/pseuds/Tomslegsarekillingmeslowly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom looks for a little release after the BAFTA's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For His Pleasure: Tom Hiddleston

I pulled away from the curb after leaving the BAFTA after party with every intention of heading home. I’m still not sure what made me turn my Jaguar in the opposite direction and head for the club. It may have had something to do with the energy from the crowds. After hearing them all night, screaming my name, I usually end up going home and rubbing one out while I think of all possibilities with all of those more than willing females. But now, thank to the club, I had any number of women available to make even my wildest fantasies come true. Why should I go home alone and have a wank?  
Parking my car, I stepped out of the door still in my Alexander McQueen tux. I chuckled to myself as I shut the door and started toward the entrance. A bit overdressed for a sex club, but hey, I probably wouldn’t have it on for long. I knocked, hoping that someone would be there to answer. It was 4am and I hadn’t ever arrived here this late. I actually did not know if the club kept specific hours. I waited, tapping my foot, impatiently, finally being rewarded with the sound of the bolt sliding on the door and Madame’s eyes peering out the peephole.  
“Thomas,” she said in a sleepy voice I hadn’t heard before. “It’s rather late for playtime, isn’t it?”  
“I apologize unreservedly, Madame,” I said bowing my head slightly. “I just left the BAFTAs and I’m all wound up. I hoped that you might provide me with an outlet or two to expel some of this pent up energy?”  
I flashed her what I hoped was my most winning smile. She sighed and I heard the locks disengage on the door. It swung open and she stood there in a short red silk dressing gown, her hair piled in a loose knot on top of her head.  
“You are only being allowed this privilege because you are now such a high-level member of this club. This isn’t something that I would even consider for anyone else, Thomas,” she said as I stepped through the doorway and she closed the door behind me.  
“And I am eternally grateful for this and the wide array of experiences that you have allowed me thus far,” I said with a small bow.  
“Exactly what sort of experience are you hoping to have this evening, Thomas?” she asked with a smile. “None of your usual playthings are here at this time of the morning, you know.”  
“I had figured as much,” I replied with a chuckle. “And as luck would have it, I’m actually looking for something a little different.”  
Madame’s perfectly manicured eyebrow raised at my words. She knew me well and if I wanted something out of the ordinary, it was probably quite unusual.  
“No need to be concerned,” I laughed. “It’s actually extraordinarily tame for me. I just want to watch and direct the action this evening, as a matter of fact. Do you happen to have two girls that rather enjoy each other’s company?”  
“I have a very difficult time believing that you’ll be content to direct but I think I know just who you need tonight,” she said as she started up the stairs. “It will take me a few minutes to arrange everything, please feel free to wait in the lounge.”  
“I owe you,” I said to her retreating back.  
“Oh, don’t tell me that, Thomas,” she replied as she reached the top of the stairs and turned. “I’ve been looking for an excuse to get you back into my private playroom. Don’t make promises that you have no intention of keeping. I will hold you to them.”  
She turned and disappeared from my view. I knew better than to reply to that bait. Her private playroom was the last place that I wanted to end up.  
I wandered into the lounge, feeling immediately comforted surrounded by the dark wood and dim lighting. I settled myself into a leather chair, letting myself relax slightly for the first time since I’d left my house yesterday afternoon. I loved my life — loved it! — but the always having to be “on” was starting to grate at my nerves. This place was the only place that I could be myself without fear of repercussions. I was beginning to think of my sessions as therapy, I thought. I laughed out loud. Certainly more expensive than therapy.  
“Something funny, Thomas?” I heard from the doorway.  
I turned quickly and saw Madame leaning against the frame with a smirk on her face. It was the closest I’d ever seen her to relaxed in the time I’d known her. It was disconcerting.  
“Nothing of note,” I said as unfolded my legs and rose to my feet. “Just a stray thought, that’s all. Are they ready for me?”  
“Oh, Thomas,” she said turning her back to me and moving toward her room. “They are more than ready for you. Third door on the right. Hurry, they may have started without you.”  
I started toward the stairs.  
“Thank you, again,” I said as I started up them two at a time. “I really owe you.”  
“All in good time, Thomas,” she said as she opened her door. “Enjoy.”  
I didn’t respond as I reached the top of the stairs. Moving toward the door, I started to loosen my tie and pulled open the top few buttons of my shirt. Stopping in front of the door, I reached for the knob and stopped suddenly when I heard a soft moaning coming from behind it. Fuck, they had started without me. I felt my cock hardening as I turned the knob.  
Opening the door, I wasn’t expecting the sight that I saw before me. Two women were completely naked in front of me. One, a blonde with mile long legs, was standing while the other, a redhead with the most amazing breasts that I’ve ever seen, kneeled between them, her mouth occupied by the dildo seated in a harness around the blonde’s hips.  
“Hello, ladies,” I said in a quiet voice as I closed the door behind me and stepped inside.  
“Hello, sir,” they both said in unison as they stopped what they were doing and looked at me.  
“Please continue,” I said as I walked to an unoccupied chair in the corner. “I’ll be happy to just watch tonight and perhaps throw out a few suggestion once in awhile.”  
“Yes, sir,” they replied. “Thank you, sir.”  
“My pleasure,” I said as I settled into the chair and started to unbutton my pants. “All for my pleasure.”  
As I started to slowly stroke my cock, I watched as the redhead lowered her mouth once more to the blonde’s cock. Her tongue slowly circled the head before she took it deep in her mouth. My hand tightened around my shaft as I began to stroke it faster. I thought of all the nameless females that had been calling my name tonight. I could probably get any of them to put on a show like this for me, I thought.  
“Fuck,” I muttered as I watched them. I thought of the curvy brunette I had signed an autograph for tonight. I’d like to throw her in the middle of these two. Now that would be a show.  
“Be a good girl and reach between her legs and finger her pussy as you suck her cock,” I told the redhead.  
“Yes, sir,” she said immediately and slid her long fingers between the blonde’s legs.  
“Good girl,” I moaned as I increased the length of my strokes. “Now slide two inside, that’s my girl.”  
My eyes were glued to her as she slid one, then two fingers inside the blonde’s pussy and took her cock back in between her gorgeous pink lips. Both she and I were rewarded when a hand reached around and grasped the back of her head and pulled her down to deepthroat the cock. The blonde fucked the redhead’s mouth, using both of her hands to pull her face down to meet the harness. Her hips bucked as the redhead’s fingers moved in and out.  
“Make her cum,” I told the redhead. “You make her cum and I’ll let her fuck you with her big cock.”  
I heard a moan escape the redhead’s lips as she increased the speed of her finger’s between the blonde’s legs. My speed increased as I watched the muscles beginning to twitch on the inside of the blonde’s thighs.  
“Good girl, keep going,” I muttered as I gripped my cock. “Make her cum for me like a good whore.”  
“Fuck, I’m cumming,” the blonde moaned as she gripped the sides of the redhead’s face. “I’m fucking cumming.”  
“Fuck her,” I said to the blonde. “Shove that cock in her pussy and fuck her. You had better make her cum.”  
The blonde pulled away from the redhead’s mouth and shoved her onto the nearby bed. Pushing her face down into the mattress, she planted her hand in the middle of her back.  
“On your knees, slut. I want your ass up in the air and your legs spread for my cock,” she demanded.  
Her words almost put me over the edge. I didn’t want to cum before I could see that sweet pussy getting fucked. I slowed my strokes as I watched the redhead struggle up to her knees and spread her legs. The blonde moved between them and positioned the head of her cock at the redhead’s lips. She gave a look over her shoulder at me just before she slammed inside to the hilt.  
My cock throbbed as I watched her pounding into the other girl’s pussy again and again. I started to stroke it again, matching my strokes to hers. The redhead’s cries of pleasure only succeeded in bringing me back to the edge. Just as I thought I couldn’t hold out anymore, I heard her.  
“Oh my God,” she cried as her nails dug into the bed. “I’m going to cum.”  
My hand increased its speed as I watched the two women in front of me. Within seconds, I came with a groan, shooting all over the floor in front of my chair. I fell back, exhausted, the day finally seeming to catch up with me.  
“Ladies, thank you,” I said as I tucked myself back into my trousers. “That was the perfect end to a lovely day.”  
“You’re welcome, sir,” they said together as the straightened up and sat on the edge of the bed.  
“And I apologize, but I didn’t get either of your names,” I said with a chuckle.  
“I’m Molly,” said the redhead with a smile.  
“And I’m Candy,” said the blonde.  
“Molly and Candy,” I said with a laugh. “I’m fairly certain I shall be seeing you both again in the very near future and I might need to bring a friend.”


End file.
